creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS
__NOWYSIWYG__ Hey, I'd like to thank you for the little welcome on my talk page even though I'm pretty sure you're supposed to due to being Admin, it's still always nice to be welcomed with open arms! WhySoScared? (talk) 00:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) WhySoScared? QS, Jeff formal what is QS and Jeff formal? hello and thank you for the welcomeing! i am sure you have a lot to do, so i shall go on my way, thank you very very much :) V. The Loner (talk) 03:12, June 19, 2014 (UTC)V. The Loner Hey, I'm new to writing pastas so can you head over to my page and read the one about the slugs? I want to know if it's good enough to be on the site and I'm not hurting any of the rules here, thank you! WolfSphere (talk) 00:35, June 20, 2014 (UTC)WolfSphere Ok so today I went to go on creepypasta like I usually do but this time when going on to the normal creppypasta website I was greeted with a age verification asking my age. Well I'm 13 so I put down the date and it said that if I could not answer honestly then they could not let me on the website, so I'm very confused! Is there a way to fix this problem and if so please tell me. Thanks in advance, Cartoon Reaper. cen i do dis Can I upload a Hashtag template on here? I know we have a Greentext template, but I think that it would be for funz if we had a hashtag template. Can I? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I need help. I want to write a pasta and I want it to become a hit like slenderman and jeff. How do I though? For example, where do I write it on the website? Just wondering why my pasta was deleted - My Demented Eden Sorry to Bother You With Chat Shit Title says it all. There's pretty much an issue on Rule 21 on the chat rules, the slurs. Since you and Maria had said that it's a petty ban to actually ban users, and they deserve a kick, can you change that rule to say "It's a kick, then warning first for any usage of slur, then a one day ban for anyone who uses it again." So, yeah. It can end this dispute if it was changed. Sorry to bother you with this stuff. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:58, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I'll have to agree that a final verdict is so much needed. I practically see the punishment being changed. It has been going from warnings, to bans, to kicks, to bans, to kicks again, etc. Practically nobody is sure about what the proper punishment is, and well, several of the Moderators are leaning towards the automatic ban way, as that's the way it's stated in the rules. I personally have no preference, so I can't really say I have the right mindset to force a definitive answer to this matter, so sorry if, well, I haven't taken action about it. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 03:07, June 24, 2014 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Chat_Guidelines?diff=809388&oldid=795106 How's that? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS, You have banned me for an offensive name. If you look at my previous history you will see that the ban has been lifted because my name is a place and thusly cannot be considered offensive. The ban has been lifted before and I was not causing a ruckus (unlike the bunny porn links being posted by another chatter). Please reconsider your ban and swiftly have it removed. If you do not then we will reckon with whoever the higher authorities must be. Thank you for your careful consideration on this matter. Regards, Auschwitz Gas Chamber (talk) 23:47, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Questions I have been doing some minor edits to Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story, 50 Foot Ant's First Story, and 50 Foot Ant's Second Story. (Mainly because I enjoy the hell outta the story and while reading, I figured 'why not edit some small issues I notice'.) I noticed that the the author has a number of stories in that series posted after those three and was wondering if the other stories were not uploaded due to a copyright issue (I believe the author has an actual book out on Amazon on the first one.) or if it was an issue of time spent? If there is no issue, can I get the other stories up on this wiki? If you haven't pieced it together, I am woefully uneducated on the rules pertaining to uploading stories that are not OC. No real rush on a response, I recently put in my two weeks notice (Found a better job.) and just realized I was gonna have a bit of down-time between them and was gonna give 'em a read-thtough and though I could do something extra-productive while reading. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi LOLSKELETONS Thanks for editing my user page format. Couldn't figure out how to do it so just left it. Rinskuro13 19:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Hi, im IsolatedNightmare. I am here to ask why you keep deleted one of my pastas. I am not sure why, and I wish to know if there was something that did not meet the sites standards. Thank you for reading. IsolatedNightmare (talk) 21:13, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :) I got you, thanks a lot for the help. By the way, is the date and time meant to appear next to your signature? It doesn't seem to be happening here... -_-" Oh well. Rinskuro13 you will regret what you have done... Wow, thanks again! Rinskuro13 19:41, June 27, 2014 (UTC)Rinskuro13 Can one chane their signature? Mind Doing This For Me I want my moderator rights taken. I cannot deal with this bullshit that's going on in the chat during its nighttime shift is driving me fucking nuts. I can't handle this bullshit anymore, and I want to take a break from the right. So, can you do that for me for a little bit? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:54, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah. Also unlock Hidden's talk page. I tried to leave a warning on her talk page, but it wouldn't let me since it was admin-protected. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:56, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry for the spam. Fuck this, I'm retiring from my chat mod rights. Since this site's chat is too fucked up in its head anyways. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 05:13, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my story.The man that makes stones i haven't been on here for ages i wanted to show a friend my story and i couldn't find it.It siad it was deleted can you tell me why plz Ryanjames1411 (talk) 22:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion without a reason? Hey LOLSKELETONS, sorry to bother you but im wondering why did you delete my creepypasta and only say it didnt meet the community standards and not a specific reason? i want to know the reason so i can fix upon it. Aura Death (talk) 05:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) hey lolskeleton how to improve my creepypasta (that you always delete it)? Fesaan8 (talk) 07:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC)FESAAN8 About the chat Why is the chat shut down? Gjlewis 08:38, June 30, 2014 (UTC) I received news about the chat shut-down. I, like all, support that those from different timezones will be made chatmods! Mobile Task Force Unit: Nine-Tailed Fox has entered the Facility (talk) 10:59, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat: Perm or temp? So, is the chat shutdown permanent or temporary. Most admins are saying it's temp and I didn't want to say anything to the contrary without being sure. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:12, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat Since there is a bit of debating on it, I think you should step in a clarify once and for all whether chat is permanently shut down or not, so we all know and can put the issue to rest. Just saying. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 18:46, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's temporary, for now. Skelly came on the Trollpasta chat and said that it's temporary for three weeks. I forgot what had happened when he said "We'll see.", but I think that if all the problems come back, it'll be shut down for good. Idk. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:56, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I said ''at least three weeks. I still think that's way too short. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:57, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat In that case, mind if I make an official announcement? I think one is very needed, to dispel all the myth surrounding this shutdown, but I'll wait for Guy's reply. I also think it being a permanent thing would have been a cool thing, however, maaaaaaaybe, and it's a very big 'maaaaybe', two months of a cooldown would be enough to weed out the worst part of the chat, and give time to at the very least get everything ready for when it comes back, in terms of severity and absolutely zero tolerance for bullshit. I'll go with whatever Guy says here. If he supports your possible plan for it to be temporary, then goodie! If he dislikes it and would like the chat shutdown to be permanent, then goodie! Because either way would work wonders for the site. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :No need to make an announcement. :Mystreve (talk) 19:05, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat Business I think the end of summer would be best. Well, perm would be best,but for now. . . The fact that the majority of chat users DON'T use, enjoy or care about the site, yet we waste so much time trying to maintain the place is ridiculous. Besides, We let them elect mods, demote mods, vote on the establishment and abolishment of rules, they've had their say in shutdowns and various proposals. It's our fault when chat doesn't work, though. If they're upset about an increase in time, they can keep up their exodus out of the site.--ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:20, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :I think that since it is temp, so far as I can see, when it does come back, have a zero tolerance policy of some type. Basically, have a Penalty for causing bullshit, as Reading suggested above. Or even make it to where you have to make some kind of contribution. :Basically, clarify: Chat is a priviledge, not a right. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 19:25, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::Welp, just to throw in my two pennies (That's about how much my opinion is really worth.) I think that we need to put something concrete about the time length of this hiatus from chat. We have blogs and forum posts speculating about the chat closing and an official message would help to dispel some of those rumors/misinformation. I would like to see the hiatus from chat go on a little longer than last time as the previous one did help to dispel some of the drama (At least for a time.) although I am not sure how a zero tolerance stance would work. Maybe we should use the is time period to brain-storm a bit on the situation and how it can best be dealt with. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::See Thread:336803. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Immediately after posting my message I saw the thread, beat me to the punch with that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:52, June 30, 2014 (UTC) The Legend of the Hightown Crow Can you delete this until I'm finished revising it? Thanks. --I fucking love bread (talk) 20:55, June 30, 2014 (UTC)